Untold Secrets
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Takaya finds out that Naoe had another lover before him, Akira Takahashi is really Kagekatsu Uesugi. What's going to happen between the three of them? Naoe/Takaya, Yuzuru/OC. Discontinued.
1. Untold Secrets

Untold Secrets I

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Mirage Of Blaze!

Warning: boy/boy (Naoe/Takaya) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!!!

* * *

School was now over as Johoku High School students were coming outside as they were all leaving the school to go home. However, a certain trio was waiting for someone at the entrance as one of the guys was getting picked up.

"You know, Naoe is never this late in picking you up from school," Yuzuru Narita commented as he, Chiaki and Takaya were awaiting for Naoe to pick up Takaya in front of the school but fifteen minutes have passed already.

Takaya snorted, "Figures. I should have brought my bike along," he muttered.

"You don't think something bad might happened to Naoe now, do you?" Yuzuru asked worriedly as he looked between back and forth at Takaya and Chiaki.

"If a warlord had reincarnated or something, I'm sure that Naoe would have contacted us by then. Why don't we call Haruie? Isn't she still in town still?" Chiaki asked.

Takaya humphed, "Haruie is somewhere right now. Chiaki, you brought that car of yours right?" He asked.

Chiaki blinked, "Of course I did. I picked up Yuzuru before coming to school today. To be honest Takaya, I was going on a date after I bring Yuzuru back to his house today," he said with a grin.

Takaya glared, he was about to say something until he saw visions within his mind. Within the visions he's seeing in his mind, he saw two men kissing vicourously on the bed as he recognized one of them to be Naoe. However, the other young man in the vision was also black haired and it almost as if it looked like another Takaya right there even though it isn't. Takaya knew that it wasn't him since his eyes were black and the other person's were brown. He also recgonized the place as Takaya had only been to that place more than once.

"Chiaki," Takaya began.

"Yea?"

"Drop me off to Naoe's temple. I have some unsettle scores to deal with," he explained.

"What? What's going on?" Yuzuru asked surprised.

Takaya shook his head as he looked at Chiaki, "Well? Get the car ready!" He roared and with that said, Chiaki fled.

"Takaya?" Yuzuru asked worriedly as he hadn't seen his best friend get this mad for quite awhile.

Takaya didn't say anything as he was seething in himself as he tries to control it. "Everything's fine Yuzuru," he lied but he knew that Yuzuru knew that was a lie. There was going to be hell as soon as they arrive at Naoe's temple.

* * *

"What? I thought Naoe has this crazy obsession over you, Takaya?" Yuzuru asked as he was sitting in the backseat while Chiaki and Takaya were in the front.

Takaya sighed, "That's what I thought too. I am beginning to love him more like a boyfriend until _this _happened," he said angrily.

"How do you know the vision is real, Takaya? It could be false," Chiaki pointed out.

Takaya shook his head, "Naoe and I are somehow spiritually connected to one another. Our bond is so deep that we know what the other is thinking. We are meant to be together and not anyone else," he explained.

There was silence inside the car until Chiaki spoke up. "Do you know who is with Naoe right at the moment?" He asked.

Takaya frowned, "The other man that I've saw was almost the exact duplicate of me except for the eyes," he explained.

Chiaki frowned, "I heard about a warlord who looked exactly like Kagetora Uesugi except for the eyes. However, I didn't believe them since I haven't seen the warlord through my years as a possessor," he said.

"Really? What about Haruie?" Takaya asked.

"Neither of us had as well," Chiaki replied.

"Then do you think than that man Takaya saw is the same man from the stories?" Yuzuru asked.

Takaya blinked, "If that man is from the past, shouldn't Naoe had felt his powers or something?" He asked.

"His powers are probably weak if the warlord had just possessed the body and isn't in completely controlled yet. However, that same man Takaya saw and from the stories that I heard could be the same one," Chiaki said.

"I hope this warlord is friendly to us," Takaya muttered but Chiaki heard him.

"I doubt it."

* * *

They soon arrived at Naoe's temple as the three got out from the car.

"Both of you don't have to come," Takaya began.

"We should in case you harm any damage to Naoe," Chiaki said with a smile.

Takaya glared at him, "It would be well worth it," he replied as the three entered his temple and was greeted with a male attendent.

"Excuse me sirs, Master Yoshiaki is unavailable at this moment. Perhaps if you can come another time..." the male attendent began but loud moans could be heard from a nearby room.

"Screw Naoe! I'm going in there now!" Takaya roared as he fled to the nearest room.

"Takaya! Wait a moment!" Chiaki cried but it was too late.

Takaya opened the door and the scene couldn't be more revealing. He saw Naoe on top of another guy as he rode on him. The two were moaning madly enough as Takaya couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough!" Takaya screeched as a burst of energy came out from him and it pushed Naoe off of the other man as he fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"What's goin..." Chiaki's voice didn't finished as he also saw the scenery as well with Yuzuru.

"T-Takaya!" Naoe stammered as he scrambled up to get his naked body covered with the bedsheets.

"You bastard! I should kill you right now! Who the hell are you?" Takaya asked angrily as he lunged for the other man but was pulled back from Chiaki and Yuzuru.

The other man smirked as he was sitting up on the bed. "My name's Akira Takahashi. I was once Naoe's old high school lover for just a short while," he explained.

"What? High school lover?" Chiaki repeated as he looked at Naoe in surprise.

"Why Nobutsuna, I'm shocked. You didn't tell them about me?" Akira asked.

Naoe wasn't staring at anyone as he was staring down onto the floor and holding up the bedsheets to his naked body.

"The hell with you! I could really beat you into a pulp right about now!" Takaya said in anger as he put both of his hands in fists.

Akira sniggered, "I don't think you have the guts, Lord Kagetora," he said as this time, everyone was staring at him wide-eyed including Naoe.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Takaya asked.

Akira laughed, "Unlike you possessors, I hid my powers well before anyone could indicate them. I'm sure Nagahide knows all about me," he said and with that said, he vanished in front of everyone's eyes as it was now only Takaya and the others in the room including Naoe and the male attendent.

"That bastard! I can't believe him!" Chiaki said angrily.

"Do you know him, Chiaki?" Yuzuru asked.

"I think I do, but for now, why don't we leave these two alone?" Chiaki asked as he looked at Takaya and Naoe who were standing in the middle of the room without even looking at each other or saying something to one another.

Yuzuru nodded, "Sure," he replied and with that said, the three of them left.

* * *

TBC...

me: It really had been a long time since I've written anything for Mirage of Blaze! I hope you can all review!

Yuzuru: Is anyone watching _Tenchijin_ at the moment? Is the japanese drama any prior to the anime show or what?

Chiaki: We'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Kagetora: review and update!


	2. SideStories

Ok.... I just want to give you a little side-warning before I post the next chapter up tomorrow.... there are gonna be four side stories that took place right after "Untold Secrets." However, there are a total of 6 chapters for "Untold Secrets."

Here are the four side-stories that I'm putting up:

1) Title: A New Beginning (Done)

Summary: **It takes place a year after "Untold Secrets."** -Naoe finally decided who he wants to spend his life with.

2) Title: A New Romance (Done)

Summary: **It takes place a couple of months later of "Untold Secrets." This is right before "A New Beginning."** -It is now Miya's turn to decide who she wants to be with but Yuzuru has a little problem on his sleeve.

3) Title: Heart Within (In-Progress)

Summary: **It takes place one year after "A New Beginning."** -Haruie sees her lover, Shintarou. But will the two be together after a long depart?

4) TItle: The Problem With Yuzuru (In-Progress)

Summary: **This takes place right after "A New Romance."** -It's now Yuzuru who has to decide. Will he be able to tell his own mother about the problem? Or will Yuzuru run away with his new lover?

I barely started writing number 3 and I haven't started writing number 4 yet... the summary to the stories might change once it is posted. However, I haven't been planning to write four side-stories to "Untold Secrets." It just came to me when I was about finished writing chapter 6 of "Untold Secrets."

So in total, there are 10 chapters but...

6 chapters for "Untold Secrets."

4 chapters for the side-stories.

For example:

1) "Untold Secrets"

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7) "A New Beginning"

8) "A New Romance"

9) "Heart Within"

10) "The Problem With Yuzuru"

So if any of you have suggestions, please tell me in the review or send me an email... I hope you all read the story and review at the same time! And please, NO FLAMES!


	3. Chapter 2

Untold Secrets

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB! The character's aren't mine except for the OC's!

Warning: boy/boy (Naoe/Takaya, Naoe/Akira) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"Care to tell me what's going on Naoe?" Takaya asked as soon as the doors of the bedroom closed.

"It's nothing," Naoe muttered as he picked up his clothes and was getting to dress.

"Liar! I wouldn't be here now would I, Naoe? I trusted you! I thought you said you love me, Naoe? What the hell happened?" Takaya asked angrily as he was sitting on a chair that was facing the bed while he watched Naoe get dressed.

"It just happened. It was nothing more but just lust," Naoe said slowly.

Takaya snorted, "That's a piece of crap! Why don't you tell me from the beginning on how you two met in high school?" He asked as he was starting to feel a bit jealous.

"You don't need to know," Naoe replied.

Takaya glared, "If you keep avoiding it Naoe, I can bind you to the bed and not let you go until you say so with my powers," he threatened.

"Really? I'm eager for you to try it on now on me," Naoe said as he licked his lips and was staring at Takaya. However, he recieved a glare that was cold as ice in return. He hadn't seen that glare since his father got mad for disobeying him. Naoe sighed in defeat as he sat on the bed and was sitting across Takaya with no shirt on as he was only half naked this time. "You really want the truth Takaya? Well, you can't handle the truth," Naoe replied.

"Try me," Takaya snapped.

"Alright..."

* * *

(16-years-ago)

_"Wow! That boy is cute! I wonder if that's the new student that we were hearing about?" A voice asked._

_Naoe Nobutsuna a.k.a. Tachibana Yoshiaki was sitting at the second row as he saw the male student coming inside the classroom as he greeted everyone with a warm smile on his face. Naoe blinked in surprise as he recgonized the person. It can't be! Can that really be Kagetora? He thought as the new male student said a speech about himself and Naoe found out that his name was Akira Takahashi._

_"Akira, why don't you sit next to Yoshiaki? I'm sure you don't mind, do you Yoshiaki?" The teacher asked._

_Naoe shook his head, "No teacher, I don't mind at all," he said with a small smile as he also smiled at the new student who smiled back._

* * *

_"Is someone sitting here?" A voice asked as Naoe looked up from where he was sitting under the shady tree and he saw Akira Takahashi standing right in front of him._

_Naoe shook his head as he smiled, "It's all yours now," he replied as he scooted over to give the boy some room._

_"This school is a good school so far," Akira began._

_"Tell me, why did you started school here in our last year?" Naoe asked._

_"My father's job moved here so I had to go with him," Akira explained._

_"Really? What does he do?" Naoe asked intrigued._

_"His a monk," Akira replied._

_"After high school, I'll be training to become a monk myself," Naoe said._

_"Impressive," Akira said slowly as he looked at Naoe, "say, did you study Japanese history?" He asked._

_Naoe nodded, "Do you need any help with it?" He asked._

_Akira nodded as he took out a small piece of paper and showed it to him. "I think this is a symbolism of a family crest or something," he began._

_Naoe's eyes widened, "That's the symbol for the Uesugi Clan," he said._

_Akira nodded, "I see. Well, some people in school says that I look exactly like Uesugi Kagetora during the olden times. Isn't that weird?" He asked with a laugh._

_"I don't think so at all," Naoe said shaking his head slowly as he knew he was reuinted with his lord once again._

* * *

_"Why did you ask me here tonight?" Akira asked as he and Naoe were walking down the bridge in Shinjuku that very night._

_"I...I don't know," Naoe said as he stared out onto the streets where people were walking side-by-side._

_"Yoshiaki, don't fight it. Tell me why you brought me here tonight," Akira said._

_"I....I don't..." Naoe didn't finished as his mouth got shut by another mouth as he was kissing Akira._

_"You talk too much Yoshiaki. I knew from the moment I saw you this morning, you are the one for me," Akira said as he leaned towards him and kissed him again as the two kissed each other deeply as they could._

* * *

_(Two years later)_

_"What! You can't be serious! Why now? What was it that I did wrong?" Akira asked worriedly as he and Naoe were speaking to each other inside Akira's own temple home._

_"Your obligation is to your temple. If we continue this relationship, your obligation could be ruined," Naoe replied._

_"You have an obligation also! Your training under father!" Akira exclaimed._

_"Yes, and if he finds out that we're seeing each other, wouldn't he separate us or it could be worst as well," Naoe said._

_Akira shook his head as he didn't believe Yoshiaki at all. "Your seeing someone, aren't you? That's why your dumping me, aren't you? Your seeing someone!" He screeched._

_"You're as childish as ever," Naoe said unhappily as he turned around and began leaving the temple._

_"No! Wait!" Akira cried as he ran to him and grabbed his arm. However, a burst of energy came out from Naoe and hitted Akira as he hit the wall against his back with a loud thud. Akira fell onto the floor as he was clearly surprise by the attack. However, a flush of memories were going through his mind so fast that he couldn't see it all. He groaned as soon as the memories stopped. "W...What happened?" Akira stammered._

_"Touch me again and you'll get blast like that again," Naoe threatened and with that said, he left the temple and he never saw Akira again until eleven years later._

* * *

(Present Time)

"What? So Akira Takahashi is really Uesugi Kagekatsu? How is that possible?" Yuzuru asked as he stared at Chiaki in disbelief.

"Kagekatsu was defeated by Kagetora during the time he forced him to battle for the inheritance for their clan. Kagekatsu had no other choice but to run away and nobody had heard from him again. However, rumors had it that Kagekatsu changed his name so that nobody could know where or who he is. That is why neither me nor the others knew about it but all we know that there was another warlord who looked exactly like Kagetora except for the eyes," Chiaki explained.

"Have you found out what was the name he changed to?" Yuzuru asked.

Chiaki shook his head, "Kagekatsu changed his name so much that nobody knew his real name. It was really a real mystery back then," he said.

"I see..." Yuzuru muttered.

* * *

"You were with him because you thought he was me?" Takaya snapped as he was so angry that he could beat the pulp out off Naoe that very instant.

"You don't know how long and hard it is to wait for your return. Akira could have been the one," Naoe said.

"Tell me, why did you dumped Akira later on? Why didn't you dumped him that night you both kissed?" Takaya asked.

"A dream of you came to me. You were the one who told me that Akira is not the incarnation of you, my Lord Kagetora," Naoe said.

Takaya growled in annoyance, "For that matter, I don't want to see you right now," he said as he was now leaving the bedroom. However, he didn't gotten very far as Naoe had grabbed his arm and stopping him right on his tracks.

"No," Naoe began as he saw Takaya turned to stare at him, "don't leave just yet," he said.

Before Naoe knew it, Takaya had slapped him across the face without even a warning. "Get the hell away from me," Takaya said and with that said, Naoe let go off his arm and Takaya left the room without a glance.

* * *

TBC...

me: Ah, sorry about the late update! Their was a technical glitch in for the past 2 days about... I hope you guys aren't waiting long...

Naoe: Why isn't anyone reviewing? Even if you put the story into your "favorite" or "alert" list, at least review!

Kagetora: That is an order from my father and I... Review throughout the whole story!

Haruie: (sighs)... Kagetora...

Takaya: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Nagahide: Review and update!


	4. Chapter 3

Untold Secrets III

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB!

Warning: boy/boy (Naoe/Takaya) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!

* * *

It was another normal day for Takaya as he parked his bike at the usual parking lot right by the school. He was just getting off his helment when he felt someone was staring right behind him. He looked at his left-side mirror and he growled in annoyance as he slammed his helmet on his bike. "What the hell do you want?" He asked as he was staring at none other then Akira Takahashi as soon as he stand up from his bike and turned to stare at him.

"Have you've figured out whom I am, Takaya Ohgi?" Akira asked with a smile.

Takaya glared, "It didn't picked up on me until Chiaki told me. Your Kagetora's brother-in-law, aren't you? Uesugi Kagekatsu, why have you've come back?" He asked.

Akira sniggered, "I've thought about that, at first, I wanted revenge on you when you defeated me by my own attack against you at Otate! But then why not form a relationship again with Naoe like I did those seventeen years ago? After all, you two aren't together, right? I'm sure he and I we'll do just fine without you," he said as he licked his lips.

"You bastard! You better stay away from him!" Takaya snapped.

"Or what? You fight me? Please Takaya, I'm much stronger then you are then the last time we fought back at Otate. You can't defeat me without your precious lapdog right by your side," Akira said smirking.

Before Akira knew it, a punch was landed right on his face.

* * *

"I'm worried about Takaya, he hadn't came to school the whole entire day," Yuzuru said worriedly as he and Chiaki were leaving the school compound and they hadn't seen Takaya the whole entire school day.

Chiaki snorted, "Takaya always misses a day of school if his with Naoe," he said.

"What was that?" A voice asked stopping the two in mid-walk.

"Naoe? What are you doing here?" Yuzuru asked.

"Even though Takaya didn't want to see me, I came to see if he wanted a ride or something," Naoe explained.

Chiaki and Yuzuru looked at one another. "You mean his not with you?" Yuzuru asked as he turned to look at Naoe again.

Naoe shook his head, "No. Did something happened?" He asked.

"I'll go and check if his bike is still here," Chiaki said.

Yuzuru nodded, "I'll call his sister," he replied.

"And I'll tell Haruie, probably she had seen him somewhere," Naoe said and the other two nodded as they went to do there own thing.

* * *

"You've been here all this time?" Naoe asked as he had heard that Takaya was at the park resting underneath a shady tree.

Takaya didn't say anything as his eyes were closed and he was sitting against the tree as if he was staring up at the clouds. However, even if his eyes were closed, that didn't meant he was fully asleep. He could still hear what Naoe was saying to him.

Naoe looked at him as he saw bruises and dried blood on his face. "You've been fighting again, have you?" He asked and again, there was no reply from the younger male. "You know, Miya and the others are worried about you," he said.

"Tell Miya I'll be home by sunset," Takaya said without even opening his eyes.

Naoe frowned, "You should thank Yuzuru, he was the one who found you at the park," he said.

Takaya opened his eyes as he sat up and looked at Naoe, "They didn't have to have a search party for me. I could take care of myself," he said stubbornly.

"You still haven't answered my question," Naoe said.

Takaya growled in annoyance as he looked at the possessor, "What question?" He asked.

"Who were you fighting with?" Naoe asked.

"That damn bastard Akira Takahashi. Now, if you leave me be...." Takaya said as he closed his eyes.

There was silence between them until Naoe broke it. "Takaya, about Akira and I..." he began.

Takaya opened his eyes as he looked at Naoe hard. "Don't even think about telling me that you knew all this time that Akira Takahashi was actually Uesugi Kagekatsu!" He snapped as he made Naoe's eyes wider.

"What? What are you talking about Takaya?" Naoe asked surprised.

"Yesterday, Chiaki found out who Akira actually is. We didn't know at first since Akira had hidden his powers very well deep inside him until we caught the both of you making love. He told us that Chiaki knew whom he was. Think about it Naoe! Uesugi Kagekatsu is Akira Takahashi! His been using you!" Takaya exclaimed.

Naoe was about to say something until his cell phone began ringing. He took it out from his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Naoe, come quick! Bring Kagetora with you!" The other voice pleaded.

"Haruie, what's wrong?" Naoe asked worriedly as Takaya sat up quickly and looked at him.

"It's Miya, she's been kidnapped," Haruie said.

* * *

"Let go off me you damn bastards! I swear, if my brother finds out about this, he'll come and kick your asses!" Miya snapped as she was forced to sit down in a chair where light was only coming from above her as the two guards had left and Miya could see a shadowy figure in front of her.

"You're a fiesty little girl aren't you? Well, I'm sure that your brother would come and rescue you. After all, that's what we truly want," the voice said.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want from me and my brother?" Miya asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing much. All I want from him is Naoe Nobutsuna," the voice said.

"Naoe?" Miya asked surprised as she had only met the man once, "why do you want him?" She asked as she also knew that her older brother was in love with the man since she was the one who was giving him advice on getting the man that he wanted.

"Kousaka," the voice said suddenly.

"Yes my lord?" The person name Kousaka asked.

"Make her quiet," the other voice ordered and before Miya knew it, everything went all blank.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here's an early chapter! I won't be on the whole day 2morrow since I'll be in Disneyland California Adventure! Plus, I won't be back home like around eleven... and probably I won't be on longer than an hour once I get home as well...

Naoe: It's about time you've updated!

me: Hey, I told you, once a week, remember?

Kousaka: We'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Miya: Review and update!


	5. Chapter 4

Untold Secrets IV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB!

Warning: boy/boy (Naoe/Takaya) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!

* * *

"Damn it all! How can you let this happened?" Takaya asked angrily as he and the others were at a hotel inside Naoe's room as they discussed what had happened to Miya.

"Look, I tried to stop those bastards before they kidnapped your sister, but they were too strong! Before you ask me anything else, Kagetora, I couldn't see their faces. They were hidden by masks," Haruie explained.

Takaya growled, "We don't even know where Akira have put her," he said unhappily.

"Even if we do find Akira, his powers are second after you, Kagetora. I'm sure we could find him," Haruie said confident.

Takaya stared at her, "Even if we do find him, Akira's powers may have grown since he remembers that his my brother-in-law. We have to be careful when we are within his presence," he said.

Before Haruie could say anything, Yuzuru and Chiaki came into the room with a perplexed look on their faces.

"Something the matter?" Naoe asked.

"Yuzuru was able to find Miya's wereabouts through his telepathy," Chiaki began.

"Where are they?" Takaya asked impatiently.

Chiaki and Yuzuru stared at each other as Yuzuru looked back at Takaya as he answered, "Kousaka is with them."

Silence grew before the group as Haruie was the one who broke it first. "What the hell is Kousaka doing with him? Shouldn't he be gone by now since the last time we've seen him?" She asked angrily.

"You know how Kousaka is. Always going to the next lord after another," Chiaki said.

"Even that may be, Kousaka have betrayed the two of the lords he was working with to help us, remember?" Naoe asked.

The others were quiet at that as Chiaki spoke up. "Perhaps we should retire for the night, we have a full day tomorrow ahead of us looking for Miya," he said.

"May be we should come up with some sort of plan first," Yuzuru suggested.

"That will come tomorrow morning at 0800 in my room. However, before all of you retire for the night, Takaya, do you mind staying for a bit? Afterall, your room is connecting with mine," Naoe said.

Takaya didn't want to believe it, but he had think that Naoe deliberately did his room and his to be connected to one another when they had come in to check into the hotel. During that time, Takaya had wondered off while Naoe paid for the rooms. He wanted to kick himself in the arse for not staying with Naoe at the moment, but now he couldn't change it since he was stuck with the man. Takaya shrugged, "Sure, why not?" He asked and the other three left as the other two stayed behind.

* * *

"Takaya, if we are going to rescue your sister tomorrow, we must solve our own conflict with each other," Naoe began.

"What conflict? As I recall, this whole entire situation between us started when you were shagging up with Akira!" Takaya said with a snarl.

"And like I said, I apologize for that," Naoe said.

Takaya glared at him, "That bastard you were with looked exactly like me except for the eyes! You couldn't wait any longer so your lust took over your mind! How can you be so stupid in engaging a relationship with someone for two years about who looks exactly like me? I say that you were clueless and obsessive," he said.

"Takaya, that was a mistake, alright? I thought you would never come back to this world to me, but when I saw Akira for the first time in high school, I really thought that was you. If you were in my place, you would have felt the same thing," Naoe argued.

"You could have hold back your emotions but you didn't! You lost control!" Takaya exclaimed.

"Takaya, the past is the past, couldn't you forget about it and give me a second chance?" Naoe asked.

"You bastard, you don't know how I truly feel about you, do you! I love you to the death, Naoe, but I can't help feeling that you might cheat on me with someone else behind my back! I don't trust you anymore, Naoe!" Takaya said as tears were coming out from his eyes.

"Takaya, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Naoe said as he had knelt down in front of Takaya and hugged him as he tries to soothe Takaya away from the tears.

* * *

"Is she ready for tomorrow, Kousaka?" The voice asked.

"Yes, Lord Kagekatsu," Kousaka replied.

"Are you sure? Have you tested her against our guards?" Kagekatsu a.k.a. Akira asked.

Kousaka nodded as he tries not to roll his eyes, "Your Queen is back from the dead. She is now Queen Maki Uesugi," he said.

Akira snarled, "I always hated my last name but yet, I could not change it. Tomorrow when Takaya and the others arrives, Maki will be fighting Takaya and Naoe while you deal with the other three, is that understood?" He asked.

Kousaka smirked, "Three against one, now that's interesting," he said.

"Prepare for tomorrow, I don't want any screw ups," Akira ordered.

"Yes my lord," Kousaka replied and with that reply, he left leaving Akira alone in his chambers.

* * *

"If we want our mission to succeed, we must get Miya out off there before tailing on Kagekatsu," Naoe said the next morning as they were planning on how to ambush the party to get Miya safely out.

"Kagekatsu may have guards besides Kousaka," Haruie pointed out.

Naoe nodded slowly, "Yuzuru, I think it's best for you to stay at the hotel," he said.

"What? I could use my telepathy to locate Miya for you," Yuzuru protested.

"Kousaka and the others know about your powers, Yuzuru. It's too risky," Naoe said.

"I do agree with Yuzuru though, he could come in handy," Takaya said.

"If Kagetora agrees with Yuzuru, then I do as well," Haruie said as Takaya nodded at her.

"We can debate this all we want the whole day, but we don't have time. We need to figure out a plan," Chiaki said.

Naoe nodded as he began to tell his plan, "This is what we'll do..."

* * *

TBC...

me: I'm still doing the last side-story for this. Eventually it will be done but not the way that I intended it to be. I also put up my first one-shot of FAKE! So if your interest is in FAKE, go ahead and check it out!

Takaya: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Naoe: Review and update!


	6. Chapter 5

Untold Secrets V

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Mirage of Blaze!

Warning: boy/boy (Naoe/Takaya) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right location?" Haruie asked as she was staring at the huge abandoned hotel that they were standing in front of.

Yuzuru nodded, "There are a lot of guards surrounding this place but their are no tourists in it. I saw Miya being with Kousaka at the time," he explained.

"Damn Kousaka! If he either hurts or touches my sister, I'll kill him into a bloody pulp!" Takaya said with a snarl.

"Are we going inside or what?" Chiaki asked and with that, the group began going inside as they ran.

As predicted, there were guards blocking there path leading to Akira and the other two. "At this rate, we'll loose our spiritual energy powers just from fighting them!" Haruie exclaimed as she hit her powers to guard after guard.

"Is there another way to get to Miya faster?" Takaya asked anxiously as he dodged an energy power.

Chiaki growled in annoyance, "Damn, why didn't I thought of this sooner?" He said as he began chanting a spell. Everyone watched in awe as the guards were being hypnotized as they had stopped attacking.

"Did you hypnotized everyone in this hotel?" Takaya asked.

Chiaki shook his head, "This floor only is hypnotized. When we go to the next floors up, I could hypnotized everyone else," he explained.

"Too bad you can't hypnotized Kousaka and Kagekatsu," Takaya said with a smirk.

"That would have been too easy," Naoe replied.

As they strode through the floors, none of the guards were able to take out Chiaki as he hypnotized each and one of them. As they went up to the next floor, everyone froze in spot as they saw Miya and Kousaka standing at the other end of the hall.

"Miya!" Takaya called out anxiously to his sister, but he was in complete surprise when Miya didn't answered him back. "What did you do to her, Kousaka?" He asked angrily as the two began to go forward.

"Miya, why don't you say hello to your big brother?" Kousaka asked calmly.

"No, I want him to die!" Miya cried and with that, she used an energy burst from herself surprising everyone as the target was directly at Takaya.

"Takaya!" Naoe cried as he uses his shield barrier to protect Takaya from the burst.

"It looks like Miya doesn't want to be with her big brother after all," Kousaka said with a smirk.

"Nagahide!" Haruie said as Chiaki nodded.

"We'll exorcism the evil spirit that's within her!" Chiaki said.

The two were about to begin the spell but was interrupted when Kousaka blast an energy burst right for Yuzuru. At the same time, Haruie did an shield barrier protecting Yuzuru but it wasn't strong enough as she was blasted against the wall and being unconscious.

"Yuzuru, go and protect Haruie! I'll deal with Kousaka!" Chiaki said.

"But what about Miya? We have to do something to help her!" Yuzuru said worriedly.

"Don't worry about her, we'll do the stopping," Naoe replied.

The fight went on and on with the group as Yuzuru watched in awe. It was finally time as Takaya uses all his power to save Miya and getting the evil spirit out off her own body. The evil spirit within was no match for both Takaya and Naoe as the spirit came out from Miya and Naoe exorcism her right in front of Kousaka's eyes. Kousaka knew at this point, he was defeated now that it was three against one.

Not even the Shingen clan could defeat the Uesugi clan alone. With that thought, Kousaka forefit the fight and the others had let him go freely even though they knew that they will see him again in the future. Before Kousaka had left, he told them that Kagekatsu was awaiting for them at the top roof though he wishes to fight Kagetora on one-on-one.

"How's Miya?" Chiaki asked as he stared at the unconscious girl who was laying on her brother's lap at the time being.

"She's breathing fine," Takaya replied relief as he stroke his sister's hair.

"What should we do about Kagekatsu? His waiting for you at the top," Yuzuru said as he left Haruie momentarily.

"Right now, my powers are weak and I am tired," Takaya explained as he turned to look at Chiaki, "is it possible that you could distract him and fight him yourself at the moment? I need at least a few minutes to regain my strength," he said.

Chiaki was about to say something until Naoe stopped him. "Perhaps it is best if I go. My strength in powers is about even as his and I could kill you some time," Naoe said and he saw that Takaya was unsure about it. "Takaya," Naoe began as he knelt down to look him eye-to-eye, "you must trust me on this. I will not run away with Akira knowing that he is your brother-in-law," he said.

Takaya sighed as he nodded slowly, "Come back in one peace," he said.

Naoe smiled, "Don't I ever?" He asked as he leaned toward Takaya and kissed him on the forehead. He saw the slight blush that Takaya was giving him as Naoe smirked and stood up, "I'll be fighting him for twenty minutes, is that enough time for you to heal?" He asked.

Takaya nodded, "It would also make Kagekatsu loose some of his spiritual energy, I'm sure you could tire him out easily," he said with a small smile.

Naoe chuckled, "Of course," he said and with that, he looked at Takaya one last time before going up the stairs that led to the roof.

* * *

"Chiaki, is it possible for you to look for some water for Miya when she wakes up?" Takaya asked.

Chiaki nodded, "There's a few bottled of water inside the car," he said.

"Could you get them for me?" Takaya asked as Chiaki nodded again and he left to go get the waters.

"Miya is a strong girl, Takaya. I'm sure she'll be conscious soon," Yuzuru said confidently.

Takaya nodded as he looked at Yuzuru but was surprise to see a 'look' that he had known with Naoe. "Yuzuru, are you in love with my sister?" He asked.

Yuzuru looked at him quickly, "Miya is only thirteen-years-old, I don't think it would be right for her to be in an relationship with a seventeen-year-old," he said slowly.

"Yuzuru, I'm sort of in a relationship with Naoe and he and I are eleven years apart! Age has nothing to do with it if your in love with her," Takaya said, "but I thought you were with Saori? What happened?" He asked.

Yuzuru frowned, "I was never with Saori in the first place. She only had a crush on me and she moved onto someone else," he explained.

"If you want to be with Miya, then that's fine with me. I don't think Miya has a boyfriend right now," Takaya said.

Yuzuru smiled, "That's good to hear," he said relieved.

* * *

"Is it my imagination or have you've gotten slower, Naoe?" Akira asked as he was staring down at Naoe who was laying face down on the ground who was panting hard.

Naoe glared at the man, "Why don't you try battling two battles at the same time?" He asked.

Akira sniggered, "Hmm, where's my young brother-in-law? I should be fighting him and not you!" He said as he said a spell and ropes were tied around Naoe as he tried to stand up again.

Naoe groaned in dismay as he said another spell and the ropes disappeared as he looked at Akira. "So now we have more surprising encounters that you know some ninja tricks within your sleeve?" He asked.

Akira smirked, "Before Kagetora came into the family, father hired a ninja for me and trained me to use some spells in case of being attacked by someone. The ninja helped me and it made me survive after I was beaten after that attack I gave to my dear brother-in-law," he explained angrily.

"If you knew so many ninja moves, why didn't you used it on Kagetora on the unexpected attack?" Naoe asked.

Akira growled, "Because I wanted to fight him like a man! Using ninja moves on an unexpected enemy wasn't my thing. I wanted to fight him with a sword or even fists! I was already too late to use my new moves since Kagetora made me drained all my power during that time!" He said angrily.

This time, it was Naoe who smirked. "Kagetora is a better swordsman and spiritual leader than you were," he said.

Akira glared, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you since you are Kagetora's lapdog," he said angrily.

After exchanging a few more foul words, the two began attacking one another as Naoe knew he needs to bide more time for Takaya to get him well rested.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Naoe so long," Takaya said worriedly as he looked at the leading stairs that led to the roof.

"It's almost been twenty minutes already," Chiaki answered.

"Perhaps you should go, Takaya. I'm sure Naoe could use some help right now," Yuzuru said.

Takaya nodded, "After all, I did promised Naoe that I would fight my own brother-in-law within twenty minutes anyway," he said.

"We'll be right here behind you," Yuzuru replied and Takaya nodded as he began walking up the stairs to fight his own brother-in-law, Kagekatsu.

* * *

TBC....

me: Here's the next chapter! Has anyone been watching Tenchijin? I have and they haven't shown Nagahide or Naoe yet or even Irobe! So far, they've only seen Haruie and Kagetora....

Takaya: Now you know whose Kagekatsu really is in Tenchijin, huh?

me: Yea...

Yuzuru: We'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Chiaki: Review and update!


	7. Chapter 6

Untold Secrets VI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB!

Warning: boy/boy (Naoe/Takaya) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!

* * *

(The next day after the fight on top of the rooftop)...

"How is she doing?" The voice asked as it belonged to none other then Yuzuru as everyone was inside Naoe's own temple.

"Mistress Miya is still unconscious but I am sure she will wake up the next day," the male attendent said.

"Where's Chiaki?" Yuzuru asked as he was inside the girl's room and he had been in the kitchen to get some water in case either Miya or Haruie wakes up.

"Master Chiaki is observing Master Naoe and Master Takaya right about now. I believe Master Takaya have waken up from his slumber," the male attendent said.

"Really? I think I'll go check on him then," Yuzuru said as he was about to go but was stopped by the male attendent.

"Master Chiaki wishes not to be disturbed for the moment with the two of them," he said.

"How long was Takaya out?" Yuzuru asked worriedly.

"Nearly the whole day," the male attendent said slowly, "his injuries were not severe as Master Naoe was."

"Oh," Yuzuru muttered as he sat down on a chair beside Miya's bed as he watched over her.

* * *

"Naoe is going to be alright then?" Takaya asked as he looked at the other bed beside him as he saw the man sleeping peacefully.

Chiaki nodded, "It had been an hour since Yuzuru and I had seen the both of you, so I decided to check up on the both of you in case something happened. I saw both of you lying unconscious on the ground with Akira who was all shaky since you just exorcism Kagekatsu away from Akira's body. He doesn't remember on how he got on the rooftop in the first place so I decided to take away all the memories from Kagekatsu that he had. After that being dealt with and Akira being unconscious, we've decided to call the hospital to take Akira to the wing."

"We came up with some excuse on why Akira was unconscious and they didn't saw you guys since you were already inside the car. I came to Naoe's temple for treatment since this was the closest thing since our homes was too far away. I also went back to the hotel parking lot so I could get Haruie's bike so that it wouldn't be suspicious or anything," he explained.

"Kagekatsu is long gone?" Takaya asked quietly.

Chiaki looked at him, "Yes," he said slowly, "you were crying out for him as well when you were asleep," he added.

Takaya sighed as he stared at the ceiling in front of him. "At times, Kagekatsu was nice to me but other times, I could see it in the eyes of his that he hated me. He knew father wanted me to become the heir to the clan and that is why he challenged me into a fight to the death for it. He trained me as well right before that time but only if it was father's orders. Other servants were watching including Naoe when Kagekatsu and I were together. He had to be nice to me during that time or they'll tell father," he explained unhappily.

"Your as if you were Kagetora right now," Chiaki said with a small smile.

"Well, I may be the incarnation of Kagetora now, but I do have the memories," Takaya replied with a shrug.

"So you _do _admit it then! Ha!" Chiaki said with a laugh.

Takaya glared, "You lot keep telling me that I am Kagetora and I keep denying it. But when I say that I am Kagetora, you don't believe it," he said.

"That's because you took awhile for believing it!" Chiaki said with a smirk.

Takaya glared hardly at him as there was silence between the two for a moment and Takaya was the one who broked it. "How's Miya?" He asked and the two began discussing about the others conditions.

* * *

"Are your wounds healing nicely, Naoe?" Takaya asked the next day as he and Naoe were at the backyard of his temple as they sat down at the wooden floor while everyone else was either in the kitchen eating or in the living room.

For once, Naoe wasn't smoking as he leaned back and stared at the sky above him. "They're healing nicely but very slowly," he said slowly.

"I see..." Takaya muttered as he became quiet for a moment. "Naoe, about our relationship..." he began suddenly.

Naoe shook his head, "I may still love you as Lord Kagetora, but you are now Takaya Ohgi. You have the memories of Kagetora and you may be the reincarnation of him as well, however..."

"What? What is it Naoe?" Takaya asked.

"The decision is yours alone, Takaya. Kagetora had made up his mind by not forgiving me anymore and trusting me with his well being, but you still have the chance to end this relationship. Whatever your decision is, I am willing to go through it," Naoe said.

Takaya looked at him surprised as he saw the sadness within his eyes. "Naoe, what is it that you truly want from me?" He asked quietly but yet enough for Naoe to hear.

Naoe's eyes widened at that question and all the sadness within it was gone. "T-Takaya, what do you mean?" He stammered.

"I mean, are you still in love with me? Even though you know that I am not really Kagetora at all?" Takaya asked.

Naoe looked down, "I will always love you. No matter whom you are or what vassal you've taken," he explained.

"But do you love me? Do you love Takaya Ohgi or Kagetora Uesugi?" Takaya asked again.

"I..." Naoe was lost for words as he didn't know what to say to the young teen.

"I guess you haven't thought of it since the Hojo incident," Takaya said as he stood up from his sitting place.

"Takaya, wait!" Naoe cried as he turned to look at Takaya from his sitting position as Takaya stopped. "I do love you, I really do! I just don't know what you want me to say," he replied.

"Until you come up with a decision, I'll be leaving you. It may not look it Naoe, but I will be starting college soon and won't be seeing you and the others for quite some time. Until then, you have a lot of thinking to do," Takaya said and with that, he left Naoe alone in the backyard as he rejoined the others.

* * *

"Hey where's Naoe?" Yuzuru asked as he saw Takaya coming into the living room alone.

"Naoe has some thinking to do," Takaya explained as he looked at his sister, "are you ready to go home, Miya?" He asked.

"What? How can we go home if you don't have your bike with us? Naoe is the only one who could drive us both home," Miya pointed out.

"I'll bring you all home if you guys are leaving already," a voice said that belonged to Chiaki.

"See Miya, no harm done," Takaya said with a small smile.

"You guys go on ahead. I want to stay here with Naoe for awhile," Haruie said.

Takaya stared at her, "Alright, but I should warn you, I don't think Naoe is in an talkative mood right now," he said.

Haruie nodded in understanding, "I'll see you guys later," she said as she waved good-bye to the others before retreating to go and see Naoe.

* * *

"Takaya really said all that to you?" Haruie asked shocked as she had learned what Takaya was telling to Naoe before he had left.

"I just sat there like a damn fool," Naoe said without any hesitations at all.

"I don't blame the kid though," Haruie began as Naoe looked at her surprised. "You've been so obsessed in finding Kagetora and lusting after him that you may not know how Takaya truly feels about that. Takaya was just confessing to you that his in love with you, Naoe. Are you really going to look at him thinking that he is Kagetora or just plain high school kid Takaya Ohgi?" She asked.

"I..."

"Naoe, Takaya is a different person then Kagetora is. Takaya is a bratty person and blurts out everything while Kagetora is shut off and doesn't rarely speak to anyone else except probably Minako and sometimes you," Haruie said slowly as she looked at Naoe worriedly. "Takaya forgives people at the right moment, don't you really want to be with Takaya and not Kagetora?" Haruie asked.

Naoe looked up sharply as soon as she said that. "How can you say that to Lord Kagetora? Are you replacing him?" He asked angrily.

"That's what I meant! Takaya Ohgi is not Lord Kagetora! He is only the reincarnation of him! He may have his powers and memories, but that's all! You have to decide Naoe! What does your heart tells you?" Haruie asked.

Naoe didn't know what possesses him to say so but he finally said it right there. "The true person that I want is Takaya."

* * *

End....

me: now it's onto the next chapter which is starting the side-stories!!! HURRAY! This is the ending of the story but there'll be more chapters after this!!!

Takaya: It's almost finish, are you done with the last chapter of the side-story?

me: Barely.... I think I'll put it up and let someone finish it for me where I left off, you know? If anyone's interested, please let me know.

Naoe: The last chapter and you couldn't even finish it.

me: Hey! I'm into FAKE now! I lost interest in writing the chapter and now I'm interested in writing the FAKE story that I have.

Haruie: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Chiaki: review and update!


	8. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

**Summary**: It takes place a year after "Untold Secrets." Naoe finally decides who he wants to spend his life with.

**Warning:** boy/boy (Naoe/Takaya) Do Not Read If This Offends You! No flames!

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Owe MOB!!!

* * *

Nobutsuna Naoe truly love Kagetora Uesugi but yet, he was also in love with the incarnation Takaya Ohgi. Both of them were two different people but both of them looked so much alike to one another. Takaya Ohgi is really Kagetora Uesugi, but he only have the memories and the spiritial powers. Kagetora Uesugi have died four hundred years ago and Naoe couldn't face the fact.

It had been a horrible one year without seeing the other man since he had left the temple that day. Naoe could barely concentrate on his work and he kept thinking what he should do about the one he loves the most. He knew that Kagetora Uesugi would never forgive him for what he had done to Minako, although he also knew that Takaya Ohgi had finally confessed to him that he was in love with the man.

Takaya didn't want Naoe to think that he was just replacing him for Kagetora Uesugi. He wanted Naoe just to see him only and not the other way around. After the Hojo incident, Naoe also confessed to Takaya that he was in love with him but Takaya knew that it was for Kagetora Uesugi and not for himself. The other possessor's of the Uesugi clan knew the situation and they were all hoping that Naoe would give Takaya the answer soon before it's too late.

Even during the Tsutsuga Mirror, Naoe wanted to die with Kagetora and he didn't even thought about Takaya's own well being along with his little sister, Miya who was worried about him at home alone. Even if during those times that he wanted Kagetora for himself, he had finally came clean to Haruie that he want none other then Takaya Ohgi himself and not Kagetora Uesugi.

However, Naoe had been avoiding it from telling it to Takaya thinking that Takaya may reject him or that Kagetora would come to hunt him down. Deep down, he was too scared that he may loose either of the two and he didn't want that. Especially since he had almost raped Takaya for his own desires when the two were alone in the hotel. He was a fool back then thinking that Takaya or even Kagetora would submit to him.

He knew better now. He knew what he want and that he wanted Takaya Ohgi all to himself.

* * *

Takaya Ohgi glared at his vassal name Haruie as the duo were inside a hotel lobby as they were waiting for someone. "How long do we have to wait? It's been like an hour already!" Takaya complained.

Haruie chuckled, "Clear up Takaya, it's only been ten minutes," she said with a smile.

Takaya growled, "How did I agree to this? I should be back in school right now writing that stupid English paper if I wanted too," he said.

Haruie sniggered, "We both know that's never going to happen. Your a slacker, Takaya," she said with a grin.

Takaya growled, "Just tell me who..." he didn't finished as a voice interrupted him.

"Takaya, Haruie, what are you both doing here?" The familiar voice asked.

Takaya looked up as he saw the familiar Nobutsuna Naoe standing right there with his business suit on.

"Naoe! What a surprise! We didn't know you were in this hotel," Haruie said as she stood up and went to him.

"I didn't know either," Naoe replied as his eyes were on Takaya but his face was still staring at Haruie. "You haven't answered my question," Naoe said.

Haruie smiled, "I forgot to tell you that Kagetora's sister incarnation is here! I sorta bumped into her awhile back! You should meet Mizuki," she said happily.

Since a year had past, Takaya had gain all the memories that Kagetora forgotten and everyone now knows him as Lord Kagetora. "Mizuki? She's really here?" Takaya asked as Kagetora's sister had died within an disease.

Haruie nodded as she was going to reply to him but gotten interrupted before she did.

"Naoe, what are you still doing here? I thought we had a business meeting inside the meeting room?" A voice asked.

The three turned to see a man coming down the stairs and another woman right behind him. Takaya knew the woman was Mizuki but he didn't want to say anything as he wanted to know who this man was with Naoe.

"Mizuki! Where's your father?" Haruie asked.

Mizuki fidgeted, "This is my father beside me. Yamato Aoki," she introduced.

The man next to her looked at his daughter in confusion, "Why are they calling you 'Mizuki?'" Yamato asked. He didn't get an reply as he turned sharply at Naoe, "Naoe, if we want that business proposal to succeed, we must get going. Those men aren't patient you know," he said.

"Yes sir," Naoe said as he looked at Takaya one last time before leaving.

"Maiko, you can go anywhere you want but I want you back to this hotel by nightfall, is that clear?" Yamato asked.

Mizuki frowned, "Your meeting is only two hours father," she pointed out.

Yamato nodded, "Or at least do whatever you want by nightfall," he said as Mizuki smiled and Yamato left to go to the meeting.

* * *

"Let me introduced: Mizuki Uesugi a.k.a. Maiko Aoki," Haruie said as the three sat down on the chairs that were inside the lobby.

"There's so much to talk about Mizuki," Takaya began.

Mizuki nodded slowly, "Have you've come into terms with Naoe, yet? It's been decades since you both resolve this relationship," she said.

Takaya opened his mouth to say something but Haruie beat him to it. "Those two idiots haven't resolved anything," Haruie said as Takaya gave her a glare, "but what about you, Mizuki? Have you contacted Nagahide yet?" She asked with a smile.

Takaya blinked as he had forgotten that Kagetora's sister was once in love with his vassal and friend, Nagahide.

Mizuki sighed, "I want to meet him," she said slowly, "but the circumstances from last time, we may not get together," she said.

"You know that Lord Kouga just wanted his daughter to be happy and that his daughter had no other choice then to marry Nagahide. Since Ai Kouga isn't here to get Nagahide, I'm sure that both of you will be together again," Haruie said with a smile.

Takaya frowned as he heard the news. His little sister, Miya Ohgi was now dating Chiaki since she and Yuzuru have broken up. Surely Haruie heard the news about the two of them? Unless Miya and Chiaki had broken up as well... "Haruie?" Takaya asked as Haruie looked at him, "Isn't Chiaki dating someone at the moment?" Takaya asked as Haruie suddenly looked surprised at the moment.

Mizuki frowned, "Chiaki? Whose that?" She asked as she didn't know that Chiaki was really Nagahide.

"Oh no, I forgot about that," Haruie said slowly as Mizuki seemed puzzled as she kept looking back and forth at them.

* * *

Takaya sighed as he entered his room slowly, the girls were both chattering girlish stuff and he had decided to go back to his room even though it was still right after lunch. He didn't noticed anything until a voice stopped him right on his tracks.

"It's about time you've gotten here," the deep voice said as Takaya recgonized that it was Naoe's.

"Naoe, how the hell were you able to get in here?" Takaya asked angrily as he turned on the lights and founded the man sitting opposite of him in the armchair.

Naoe gave him a smile, "I told the front desk that you were a friend of mine and that I was staying with you. Since you have two beds, I decided to switch rooms and they gave me a card key," he explained.

Takaya huffed, "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning," he lied as he knew that Haruie would be leaving within two days time.

Naoe smirked, "You can't run, Takaya. I'll be watching you like a hawk out off the corner of my eye," he said.

Takaya twitched, "Damn it Naoe! I thought you were supposed to be with a meeting with Yamato?" He asked as he sat on the bed near him.

"The meeting had ended early," Naoe began, "besides, I wanted to talk to you," he finished.

"What about?" Takaya asked as he stared at the man.

"It's been over a year since we've last seen each other during the time with Miya's incident," Naoe begun.

This time, Takaya finally knew what Naoe was talking about. "Ah, so you've finally came to the conclusion about our relationship?" He asked.

Naoe nodded as he stared deep within Takaya's eyes. "I want to start a new beginning Takaya," he said and he saw the boy's confusion in return, "I want us to be together. I always wanted to be with you but always denying it since I thought you would really become Lord Kagetora. I truly want you Takaya," he said as he took a deep breath, "I love you," he said slowly.

"Naoe..."

"Please Takaya, give me a second chance," Naoe pleaded as he kissed Takaya's cheek gently.

"Naoe..." Takaya muttered and with that, he faced Naoe and the two kissed deeply and passionately.

* * *

"You know, I barely heard anything from Takaya or Naoe these last two days," Haruie said to Mizuki as the two girls were standing in the lobby as Mizuki was waiting for her father to check out and Haruie waiting for Takaya as well since she already checked out from her own room.

"This is quite a coincidence for the both of us," Mizuki said.

Haruie nodded, "It's really too bad that you can't come with us and see Nagahide again," she replied.

Mizuki frowned, "If Nagahide is happy being with this Miya girl, then I won't do anything with that," she explained.

"Takaya should know that check out is noon! Where the hell is he?" Haruie asked angrily.

"Father, is something wrong?" Mizuki asked as she looked at her father who had finished with the receptionist who had a concerned look on his face.

"I just gotten a call from Naoe that he quits the job and told me to get a new secretary," Yamato explained.

Mizuki and Haruie's eyes widened. "Did he say why?" Mizuki asked.

Yamato shook his head as he looked at Haruie, "They also told me to tell you that they extended their stay here for another week or so. I'm afraid you'll be going home by yourself Ayako," he said.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Takaya groaned as he turned to face the person on the right of his bed. The two beds were both queen sized bed and is able to fit two people. He snuggled closer to the person as he sighed deeply.

"Something wrong Takaya?" Naoe's deep voice asked as he hugged Takaya.

"I just have a feeling that Haruie is really angry right now. She's probably pissed off for not telling her the news right away," Takaya explained.

Naoe sighed as he moved and was now facing the ceiling above him with his arm under his head as Takaya laid down right beside him. "She should be happy for us," he began, "considering the fact we both made up and that our relationship is now resolve," he said.

Takaya smiled as he remembered last night and he looked up at Naoe. "Are you ready for round five?" He asked as the two men had cum twice during their love making.

Naoe smirked, "Brace yourself," he said as he moved again and now he was on top of Takaya.

"I'm ready and willing," Takaya answered as he knew that he and Naoe would be together always no matter how long they both survive until the end of time.

* * *

TBC...

me: So if anyone wants to write and finish the story "The Problem With Yuzuru" please let me! PM me! I'll give you what I have and you could continue writing it from there! "The Problem With Yuzuru" is the last side-story for this story... I am now intrigued in writing my FAKE story which I am currently doing!

Takaya: Finally you've updated!

me: Hey, every sunday, remember?

Naoe: We'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Haruie: Review and update!


	9. A New Romance

A New Romance

**Summary:** It takes place a couple of months later of "Untold Secrets." This is right before "A New Beginning." -It is now Miya's turn to decide who she wants to be with but Yuzuru has a little problem on his sleeve.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Owe Mirage Of Blaze!

**Warning:** boy/boy (Naoe/Takaya) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!

* * *

"Miya, are you really out of your mind? Why did you invited us both here tonight?" Chiaki asked one Friday night as he and Yuzuru were standing at the front door of the Ohgi's apartment as Miya was the only one at home and Takaya was nowhere to be found.

Miya fiddled with her fingers nervously as she held onto the two red roses as she had gotten from the two guys. "You two asked me out and..." she began.

"What? What is it Miya?" Yuzuru asked gently.

"To be honest, I want to be with both of you but I don't know who to choose," Miya finished.

"It's quite obvious to which one of us we'll be the one," Chiaki said as he went to her and put his arm around as he looked at Yuzuru with a smirk in return.

Miya blushed at the contact, "According to my brother, you used to have a crush on someone when you were Nagahide," she said as she looked at Chiaki.

Chiaki looked at her surprised, "What? Your brother doesn't tell you about the Uesugi clan, does he?" He asked.

Miya smiled, "I know all about you," she said as she turned to look at Yuzuru. "You have the powers of Kagetora's father, Kenshin Uesugi. My brother gives me bits of information now that I'm going to hang with you guys," she said.

Yuzuru looked at Chiaki, "I guess it can't be helped if Miya wants it this way between the both of us," he said.

Chiaki huffed, "Damn... I really thought that I would be the victor within this one," he said as Miya and Yuzuru chuckled.

* * *

A few weeks had gone since the first date Miya had with Yuzuru and Chiaki. Things were going well for Miya, until one day...

"Yuzuru is really lucky to have a friend that would get his homework for him from one of his classmates," Chiaki said.

Miya smiled, "I don't mind. Afterall, I'm done for the day as I don't have any sports activities. Johoku High School has a lot of sports activities to choose from," she said.

Chiaki stayed silent for a moment before looking at Miya, "Have you've decided whom to choose Miya?" He asked.

Miya looked down at the ground she was walking at, "I really don't know if I should tell you this until we get to Yuzuru's place," she explained.

Chiaki nodded as he looked forward, "I understand," he muttered as the two kept on walking.

* * *

They arrived at Yuzuru's place and Chiaki was surprised that the door was unlocked. "Yuzuru isn't the person who forget things," Chiaki replied as he and Miya went in and saw that no one was even near the door.

"Weird, I hope Yuzuru isn't in trouble," Miya said slowly as the two turned the corner and saw that it was one of the bedrooms.

Chiaki paled as he heard moaning noises coming from the room as he knew that Miya was still an innocent child. "T-That can't be good," he stammered as he quickly went in front of Miya before she could look inside.

"Chiaki, what's going on?" Miya asked as she looked at him.

"Let me go in first," Chiaki insisted and Miya didn't argue as the two of them went inside slowly. Chiaki wasn't surprised to see Yuzuru on his bed as he had a woman on top of him as she rode him.

Miya looked and clearly she was shocked and surprise. "Y-Yuzuru!" She cried as the woman stumbled down onto the floor as she winced in pain while Yuzuru sat up quickly on the bed as he covered his naked body with the bed sheets.

"Miya! What are you doing here?" Yuzuru asked surprised.

Tears were coming out of Miya's eyes within seconds, "Y-You bastard! I came here to give you your homework and I find you in here with t-this slut!" She screeched as she pointed to the woman who was trying to put her clothes on.

The woman turned to look at Miya, "Little girls shouldn't be butting into other people's business," she said calmly.

Before Miya could reply back, Chiaki had enough as he hypnotized the woman the woman fell back onto the ground unconscious. "What the hell were you thinking, Yuzuru? You couldn't wait for Miya to decide so you went and cheated on her? What?" Chiaki asked with a snarl as Miya stood behind him and watched the two quietly.

"Midori took me by surprise! I tried to stop her but before I knew it, we were both in bed strip naked," Yuzuru explained.

Chiaki glared at him, "I wonder how would Takaya will react when he learns about this... charade," he said unhappily.

"No! You can't tell him! Our friendship would be ruined," Yuzuru said quickly.

"It's already ruined after you did this behind Miya's back. How can you be so cruel, Yuzuru? You're a lot like Naoe," Chiaki said slowly.

Yuzuru glared angrily at him, "I'm NOTHING like Naoe!" He snapped.

Chiaki snorted, he was going to retort back when Miya stopped him. "Yuzuru, you changed. You changed after just a few months from the battle of Kagekatsu. I'm surprised with that," she began.

Yuzuru took a deep breath as he looked at her, "I'm just frustrated, ok? The college exams were brutal and I still got to study hard for the career that I want. I'm not like Takaya who can do whatever he wants," he explained.

Miya paled slowly as Chiaki saw it but didn't say anything. "Y-Yuzuru, I know you got a lot of things going on in your life right now," she began, "especially with your parents divorcing and school work..." she added as Chiaki looked at her puzzled at the information. "However, I've chosen to be with Chiaki and Chiaki would be my new boyfriend and not you," she said slowly as Chiaki turned to look at Yuzuru and saw that he was staring right at him.

"Heh, I knew it," Yuzuru said.

"What of it?" Miya asked worriedly.

"Chiaki has everything, doesn't he, Miya? Good looks, money, family, friends, etc. Is that why you want him?" Yuzuru asked.

"What? Of course not!" Miya cried shocked.

"Come of it Miya! The last boyfriend that I heard from Takaya gave you a real beating, didn't he? Your last boyfriend, Jun almost abused you until Takaya jumped in time to stop him. Remember that?" Yuzuru asked.

"That was practically two years ago! I haven't dated anyone until you and Chiaki came along," Miya snapped.

Yuzuru glared at her, "I hope you made the right decision, Miya. Cause I don't want anything happened to you again," he said as he looked at Chiaki. "Now, would you mind taking off the hypnotizing spell off of Midori so that we could finish on what we started before the both of you interrupted?" He asked.

* * *

"That doesn't sound like Yuzuru at all," Takaya commented as he had come home that night and he was talking to Miya and Chiaki as they told him about what happened in the Narita's residence.

"Do you think what happened with Kagekatsu is somewhat troubling him?" Miya asked worriedly.

Takaya shook his head, "I really don't know Miya. I know the guy for years and this is the first time that I really don't know," he said.

* * *

Yuzuru sighed as he looked onward to the sunset as he stood on top of his balcony. Today's events he must have lost his best friend's along with his best friend sister. How can he be so ungrateful to them?

"Yuzuru, are you in there?" A voice called out to him as Yuzuru turned and saw his mother's boyfriend coming inside his room with a smile on his face.

Yuzuru gave him a smile in return. "Michael, when did you arrive with mom?" He asked as his mother's boyfriend was Japanese-American.

"Just ten minutes ago, we kept calling you but you didn't answer," Michael replied as he stood beside him. "So, what were you doing when the both of us were gone the whole day?" He asked intrigued.

Yuzuru turned to look back at the sunset, "I was finishing up my homework for the weekend," he lied.

Michael raised his eyebrow at him, "Then why are their earrings on top of your drawer, Yuzuru?" He asked.

Yuzuru scoffed, "My classmate left it here when we were studying together," he lied.

Michael still didn't believe him as he looked at the sunset as well. "Yuzuru, how would you feel if I marry your mother?" He asked.

"What? The divorce was only just a few months and you just started dating like a month ago!" Yuzuru said surprised.

Michael nodded, "I know, but I feel like there's a connection between the both of us. Would you be happy for us, Yuzuru? Would you?" He asked.

Yuzuru didn't say anything for a moment until he realize that Michael was waiting for his answer, "I'll be happy no matter what," he lied.

Michael smiled, "Good," he said slowly, "cause the wedding is within two years. I do hope you'll be the best man," he added and with that said, he looked at Yuzuru for one last moment before winking at him and he left the room.

Yuzuru groaned, "shit," he muttered as he knew that he was in love with Michael and that he knows that Michael was in love with him. How was he going to tell his own mother that?

* * *

TBC...

Me: Anyone interested in doing my last side-story for this story? It's half-done and I just need someone to finish it for me. I'm not interested in writing this story anymore but I am still interested in writing MOB though. I just lost interest with "The Problem With Yuzuru"... So if anyone is interested, contact me through email...

Miya: I get to be with Chiaki!

Takaya: HIS NO GOOD FOR YOU!

Chiaki: what did you say?

Naoe: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Yuzuru: Review and update!


	10. Heart Within

Heart Within

Summary: It takes place one year after "A New Beginning." -Haruie sees her lover, Shintarou. But will the two be together after a long depart?

Warning: boy/boy (Naoe/Takaya) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!

* * *

It's been another year since Haruie had last seen Mizuki at the hotel. Haruie was visiting Mizuki at Kyoto where her father, Yamato Aoki was doing some business with corporations that she never heard of. It was very surprising to have a phone call from Mizuki after a year telling Haruie that she wants to meet up for old times sake again. Haruie was gladly to accept even though she would be missing a couple of school days but it was worth it. Afterall, going to school was hardly a thing for her since she would live forever and ever as a woman.

Haruie arrived at the hotel that she was supposed to meet Mizuki. She entered the lobby and as soon as she enters it, she immediately saw Mizuki waving her hand at her as she was across from her.

"Haruie, over here!" Mizuki called out as Haruie went towards her.

"Mizuki, hey, it's been awhile. How've you been?" Haruie asked with a smile.

Mizuki smiled, "I got myself a new boyfriend!" She said happily.

Haruie squealed, "Who?" She asked intrigued.

"This CEO son asked me to date him and so I said yes! His name's Kai Matsumoto," Mizuki explained.

Haruie's eyes widened, "Matsumoto?" She repeated. "His the heir of that corporation that I heard about! Damn girl, your getting loaded," she said as Mizuki laughed.

"However, that's not why I called you in here today," she began.

"Oh? What is it then?" Haruie asked.

"I met my friend at a party once with Kai," Mizuki said, "since you don't have a boyfriend yet or anything, I thought that maybe you two could hook up," she said.

Haruie frowned, "Mizuki, I don't think that's such a good idea," she said quietly.

"What? Just meet the guy, Haruie!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"You do realize that I was once a man, right?" Haruie asked thinking that Mizuki had forgotten.

"He doesn't know that," Mizuki said and before Haruie could reply, Mizuki called out to her friend. "Ryo, over here!" She called out as the man came over and Haruie couldn't help but gasp.

"Shintaro Sono," she said quietly as Mizuki and Ryo didn't heard her as the two were talking to one another.

* * *

"Takaya, you've been a grouch all day! Is something wrong?" Miya asked her older brother.

Takaya glared at her, "Haruie haven't contacted me at all! I haven't seen him since Mizuki," he said unhappily.

"I'm sure wherever Haruie is, his doing fine," Naoe replied as the three were sitting with each other in the living room of the Ohgi's apartment.

Takaya didn't believe him at all, "How are you and Chiaki both doing?" He asked.

Miya grinned, "It's only been two years, big brother," she pointed out.

Takaya frowned, "If it was another man, I would have probably killed him. But knowing Chiaki, I could trust him not to hurt you, unlike Yuzuru," he added.

Miya sighed, "Just forgive him, Takaya. He was having a difficult time," she said.

Takaya was about to retort something back until Naoe stopped him, "Haruie is visiting a friend in Kyoto right now," he said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Takaya asked angrily as Naoe didn't say anything and he just smirked back.

* * *

"Haruie, you've been quiet. What's wrong?" Mizuki asked worriedly as the trio were at the cafe having drinks.

Haruie shook her head as she looked at Mizuki, "Your father should be getting worried about you since it's getting late," she said as it was about quarter to ten.

"Father says that I could stay out until midnight," Mizuki began as she looked back and forth at Haruie and Ryo, "however, it's a long way back to the room so I'll just go there. I'll see you both tomorrow, ok? Good night," Mizuki said quickly as she stood up and left the two of them alone.

The two were silence until Ryo was the one who spoke up. "It's good to see you again, Haruie," he said with a small smile.

Haruie looked up as she saw her ex-lover smiling down at her, "Sh-Shintarou? Do you really remember who I am?" Haruie asked slowly.

Ryo nodded, "How could I forget? We both were in love during that time and we were both killed during the war," he said quietly.

"Why are you back here? I thought I'll never see you again!" Haruie exclaimed.

Ryo nodded again, "To be honest, I thought I won't be reincarnated again. I just want to see you again, Haruie. I still love you with all my heart," he confessed.

Haruie's tears couldn't be happier, "Really Shintarou? You love me still?" She asked.

"When did I ever lie to you?" Ryo asked as he leaned towards her and kissed Haruie passionately on the lips.

* * *

"Word has it that Shintarou Sono is back in town," Takaya explained as he and Naoe were the only one's awake now that Miya had gone to bed.

Naoe raised his eyebrow at him, "Where'd you get that little information from?" He asked.

"Kousaka confronted me after school yesterday," Takaya said.

"Kousaka! What's he doing these days?" Naoe asked angrily.

Takaya shrugged, "Probably looking for another lord to serve so that he could defeat us, I presume," he said.

"If Kousaka's word is true, then Haruie is probably with Shintarou right now in Kyoto," Naoe said.

"Is this alright with us? I mean, after what happened in the past?" Takaya asked worriedly.

Naoe looked at him, "It's not really our decision anyway, Takaya," he said.

Takaya didn't say anything as he leaned back against Naoe and he drifted his eyes close to sleep.

* * *

(Two days later)

"I'm sorry this was short notice Haruie, but my father has some unfinished business in Odaiba," Mizuki said as the group were in the lobby and they were waiting for Yamato Aoki to check out.

"Odaiba? What's he got to do there?" Haruie asked surprised as she knew that their wasn't any big corporations in Odaiba.

Mizuki shrugged, "I may be the heir to my father's business company, but I have no clue what he does these days," she said.

"It's good to see you again though Maiko. We should meet each other once again," Ryo said smiling.

Mizuki smiled back, "Well, I should be off then," she said as she gestured to the limo driver who was waving at her by the entrance entitling her that her father was already inside the limo. "By the way, when are you going home in Tokyo?" She asked the two.

Haruie looked at Ryo who stared back at her. "Uh, we were thinking this upcoming Wednesday," Haruie explained.

Mizuki looked at the two, "Alright. Just don't overdue your stay here though, you guys. Have fun!" She said happily as she waved good-bye and went to the limo driver who was waiting for her patiently.

Haruie smiled as it was just the two of them, "We're really together, aren't we?" She asked as she didn't quite believe it herself.

Ryo nodded as he hugged her from behind, "Always," he muttered through her ear as Haruie knew that she would protect Shintarou Sono now and forever.

* * *

TBC...

me: The next chapter would be an author's note about the upcoming chapter "The Problem With Yuzuru."

Naoe: You've updated early...

me: I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow and I won't be back until Wednesday evening.

Haruie: Well, have fun!

Ryo: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Takaya: Review and update!


	11. The Problem With Yuzuru

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

For those who have read or reviewed "Untold Secrets" I thank you... however, I have discontinued story and my obsession of MOB have been demolished. I could only write FAKE stories right now and I haven't finished writing the final chapter for tis story...

Although, if there are readers or writers out there who are interested in writing the last chapter which is "The Problem With Yuzuru," please tell me! It has to be according to the summary that I have provided in the beginning for it.

Here's the summary: **This takes place right after "A New Romance."** -It's now Yuzuru who has to decide. Will he be able to tell his own mother about the problem? Or will Yuzuru run away with his new lover?

* * *

Here is the unfinshed chapter that I have begun:

"Michael, we have to stop. Mother is going to be here soon," Yuzuru moaned out through the kiss as he was kissing Michael in the living room. The two had been secretly seeing each other after the incident with Miya and Chiaki. Michael had been going into the Narita's residence while Yuzuru's own mother was out off town during weekends and Michael had also been secretly seeing him in the college dormitory as well.

"She won't suspect a thing," Michael said breathing heavily as he attacked Yuzuru's neck with his own lips.

Yuzuru moaned louder than before as he couldn't contain himself. He knew he shouldn't be doing this since this was his mother's boyfriend, but Michael was so damn good! Just then, Yuzuru heard a noise coming from the outside as he knew that it was a car engine stopping. "Mi-Michael, stop!" Yuzuru cried as he pushed Michael off of him and Yuzuru quickly went to his bedroom but not before grabbing his clothes.

Michael heard keys jingling coming from outside the door and he quickly grab his clothes and went to the bathroom to lock himself there.

The door opened and Yuzuru's mother came inside as she looked around the house. "Yuzuru? Michael? I'm home!" She called out as she closed the door behind her.

"Mom, your home early," Yuzuru said as he came out from his bedroom and looked at his mother surprised.

Yuzuru's mother, Anita nodded. "Where's Michael? His car is at the driveway," she said.

Yuzuru looked and saw that the bathroom door was closed. "His at the bathroom," he answered as he looked back at his mother, "I'll be going to Takaya's," he added and without waiting an response from his mother, he left the house.

"I have no idea if I'm doing the right thing, Takaya. I love him but Michael is dating my mother," Yuzuru said as he walked side-by-side with Takaya as the two were walking beside the river bank.

"Yuzuru, do you love him to death even though he is twice your age?" Takaya asked.

Yuzuru smiled, "Your the one to talk Takaya, your dating someone whose eleven years older then you are," he said.

Takaya snorted, "He is also a pervert who tries to get down inside my pants every once in awhile," he said as Yuzuru chuckled.

"But don't you know my problem, Takaya? If my mother finds out, I'll probably be disowned and probably be humiliated if news finds out that I'm dating someone whose around forty," Yuzuru said.

Takaya frowned as he looked at his best friend, "Your eighteen, Yuzuru. That's legally an adult now these days. I don't think that even your own mother could stop what your doing. Even if she does disown you or that you be humiliated, you know that I'm always right behind you. I can support you if you need it Yuzuru. You can even count on Naoe at times," he said with a small smile.

Yuzuru sighed, "This would have been easier if I was dating your sister instead," he muttered.

"Well, you lost your chance when you made her cry that day," Takaya said unhappily.

"I know and I'm really sorry about that," Yuzuru said.

"What about that chick Midori? Was that a one time thing with her or what?" Takaya asked.

Yuzuru sighed, "That night, Midori and I did it about three times. Midori became pregnant after I had seen her," he said.

"What!" Takaya cried shocked as he looked at him, "it better not be your own child," he said as Yuzuru was still young to care for a child.

Yuzuru shook his head, "We took a paternity test and the child belongs to another guy," he said slowly. "However, we kept this quiet and Midori was twenty-one at the time when I was sleeping with her. Only she and I know about this," Yuzuru explained.

"Do you see Midori lately now?" Takaya asked.

Yuzuru shook his head again, "She's with the guy who father her child," he replied. "After that incident, Michael kissed me while mother wasn't around. It's been about one year since we've been together, Takaya. My mother and Michael had only been seeing each other a month after Michael kissed me," he explained.

"You two really are in love, aren't you?" Takaya asked with a grin on his face.

Yuzuru blushed bright red, "Michael is more sweeter then Naoe, you know," he said with a teasing smile.

"S-Shut up!" Takaya snapped as Yuzuru laughed.

"The wedding is within a year, Takaya. Michael is asking me to be his best man," Yuzuru said slowly.

Takaya sighed as he looked at him, "You have to do this on your own, Yuzuru. Listen to your heart," he said as Yuzuru nodded.

Yuzuru later went home that day as he saw that their wasn't one car in the driveway. He sighed as he was now alone again and that the dentist office was being run by his mother's assistant while she was gone.

He sighed as he entered his room quietly. Perhaps Takaya was right. Perhaps he should listen to his heart and tell his mother the truth.

"We can't! If we tell your mother the truth, all chaos would go through!" Michael said as he and Yuzuru were inside Yuzuru's home as Michael was waiting for Anita to come off from work and take her on a date right after.

"She's bound to find out anyways, Michael. Why not tell her the truth before she finds out on her own?" Yuzuru asked.

"If we do tell her, I'll be the one to tell her and right before the wedding," Michael said.

"What! That's madness! Calling off the wedding at the very last minute is a harsh thing to do Michael! Mother's already inviting what guest to invite," Yuzuru said.

Michael sighed as he sat on the couch and stared at Yuzuru. "Tell me something, what would you do if your own mother dismisses us? What would you do?" He asked as both of them had no idea that Anita had already came home from the dental area and she was listening behind the door that connects from the living room to the work office.

Yuzuru was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "I'll go and run away with you, Michael. I can't bare to loose you," he said shaking his head.

* * *

If you want to continue from that or reword it or do something with it, you can. Just tell me so that I could also read and review on what you did!


End file.
